Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to wireless communication technologies, and more particularly to a method and device for suppressing harmonic signals.
Description of the Related Art
In current technologies, radio-frequency (RF) transceivers frequently generate undesired harmonic signals when up-mixing or down-mixing signals. For example, in a signal up-mixing process, i.e., in a filtering and frequency mixing process of baseband signals, due to non-linear characteristics of components for the filter and frequency mixing process, RF signals obtained after the process are often added with harmonic signals in different orders. The presence of the harmonic signals greatly degrades the performance of the RF transceiver. For example, an adjacent channel leakage ratio is reduced or a signal-to-noise ratio within the band is deteriorated. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for suppressing harmonic signals during an operation process of an RF transceiver to enhance the performance of the RF transceiver.